Currently, calcium chloride (CaCl.sub.2) is one of the most widely used deicing and snow-removing agents. With the ability to melt ice and remove snow as well as having the advantage of low cost, calcium chloride is scattered on the roads which are iced or snowed over.
However, calcium chloride is problematic in application to a thick layer of ice or a heap of snow and in the chemical effect it has on iron. In other words, unless a large quantity of calcium chloride is scattered on the frozen or snow covered road in winter, a satisfactory thawing effect is not brought about because its deicing or snow-removing ability is insufficient. On the other hand, if a large quantity of calcium chloride is scattered, it is ionized so that the abundant chlorine ions thus formed combine with metal ions, especially with Ferric ion (Fe.sup.+++) to produce FeCl.sub.3, eroding iron structures on the roads, such as vehicles, or various road structures including bridges.